Humana
by Katia11
Summary: After the League of Villians.. Cindy sees Betty kiss Jimmy, and Cindy gets mad.. what happens when Jimmy follows her? one shot Authors Note Humana refers to when Jimmy first sees Cindy after smelling the love potion in the Love Potion episode


**Humana**

Stupid title I know, but here it goes, one shot--long-- but I hope you like it! all my love, katie

no own jimmy!

Cindys' hand was on fire.. She could not believe that Jimmy Neutron was holding her hand! Her insides glowed furiously. Sure there fingers weren't interlocked, but she still couldn't help feeling all tingly inside. It reminded her of that blessed island.. Oh that wonderful island..When they walked into the Candy Bar she looked over and .. Saw Betty. Jimmy had dropped her hand now, and her stomach plummeted. Betty now moved towards them, Jimmy was just staring at her.. With those puppy adorable puppy eyes Cindy had many times wished he would look at her with. Cindy hung her head a little and walked ALONE to an empty booth, but close enough so she could hear every word that was said without being to obvious. And if needed, she could turn around, and 'accidentally' watch them or something.

" Oh Jimmy! You've saved us.. Again!"

" Well I had some help.." he said quietly. " If it wasn't for Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby, I'd probably be dead..." Cindy was thankful that he had even remembered that they had helped. After all, she had (unintentionally) given him the idea of the love potion. Cindy gently caressed her cheek with her hand recalling the shock of pleasure that went into her very soul, her very center, the wonderful insane tingly.. The way her stomach flipped happily in the air..

" Right. But you made the contraption that stopped the wormhole over the town and for that we owe you our lives Neutron.." her voice was unusually low. Cindy turned and saw that Betty was very close to Jimmy. WAY TO CLOSE. She made a fist under the table. Jimmy blushed.

" Er... sure.." he smiled that stupid melting smile... with those big blue icy eyes. NO he was not supposed to be looking at Quinlan like that. Just then Betty leaned down and softly kissed the boy genius. The world around Cindy froze, she felt her eyes becoming very wide, and her heart breaking.. Everyone in the candy bar was silent... It was just a second, but she had done it. She pulled away and Jimmy got this weird look on his face.. She knew that half dazed look, she had seen it one to many times in her dreams... He smiled weakly... She couldn't take it anymore... she forgot about her order and passed a very out of it Jimmy and Betty who was grinning broadly. As she stormed out of the candy bar she could hear Sam yelling after her. She couldn't care less about a stupid hot fudge sunday, she just had her heart broken.. She clenched her fists trying to fight the tears that were building up behind her eyes. She looked up at the moon and the night sky, a tear snaked slimly down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously... Why should stupid Betty be able to kiss Neutron? She hadn't risked her life to save him, she hadn't been stranded on an island with him, she hadn't been.. With him ... EVER... at all! How could Neutron just go forget everything that had happened between them like that? She sat down on a bench and buried her head in her hands, now crying rather furiously.

" Cindy?" her best friend Libby asked. Cindy looked up at her with obviously watery eyes. "Are you okay gurl? You rushed out of there pretty fast.." Cindy sniffled and hung her head back in her hands. " I'm sure it hurt you to see that Cindy, but you just need to tell him how you feel..." she said comfortingly.

" Libby! She kissed him! If you didn't see that! She kissed him! And HE LIKED IT! He likes her.. I stand no chance.." she said as tears dropped onto her fingers.

" Any guy would've liked it I'm sure... Cindy, you need to tell him how you feel.."

" No! I just can't.. She will get him.. She is miss I'm so perfect.."

" So are you finally admitting to at least liking him?" Libby asked. Cindy looked up from her wet hands.

" Ah... I mean.. Yeah, Heck it's pretty obvious now that I stormed outta there, but it's not like he noticed..." she scorned.

" Oh Cindy..." she with a whiney tone in her voice. " You.. don't give that kid enough credit.. As soon as Sam started hollering your name, he looked over at your booth and ran over to the window... but you had disappeared from sight... but I knew you couldn't be to far after a display like that..."

" Did he even care that he broke my heart?" she asked as she turned her face away from Libby and crossed her arms angrily.

" Cindy, he didn't know he broke your heart.. He asked where you went... and why you didn't want your hot fudge sunday..." Cindys' eyes went wide.

" Oh! So he breaks my heart, and all he's worried about my stupid sunday!" she yelled furiously. Libby just looked at her in shock.

" Gurl calm down, it's just a kiss.. Not the end of the world.."

" Oh you don't get it do you Folfax! What would you feel like if some really hot girl from the new ultra Lord movie came up and kissed him on the lips.. In front of you? You wouldn't be any more calm then I am.." Libby stared at her and her mouth dropped open.

" Ouch..." she said almost wincing.

" Yeah, except this one is real, and she's pretty, and she goes to this school, she lives in this town.. And she likes Jimmy!" Cindy stood up.

" I'm going home.." she coldly stated.

" Cindy please listen to reason!" Libbys' voice called after her. But reason was the very LAST thing she wanted to do with Neutron.. She wanted to hit him.. So hard... but then at the same time she wanted to tell him to shut up and kiss her.. To hold her hand.. To be hers.. Cindy shook of the daydream and continued in her mad tangent along the path. She kicked a stone here and there, just trying to get rid of all this anger... anything to get rid of the anger... Just then...

" Cindy..." she knew that voice, but she didn't want to listen. " Cindy please, stop!" Jimmy called. She finally turned around even though she was still crying. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he walked up. " Cindy.. Why are you crying? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

" Oh gosh.. Why do you care about me Spewtron, don't you have miss I'm so perfect to go back and lock lips with!" she exclaimed as she waved her arms furiously. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

" Is that what this is about? Why do you care Vortex? Does this have something to do with what you were trying to tell me in the crater today?" he asked stupidly. Man for a genius, he sure was stupid. She just turned from him, but he pulled her arm so she faced him. " Cindy?" he asked curiously. Those big blue eyes.. She couldn't resist them anymore.

" It's just.. How could you go and forget everything that happened between us like that, all because miss Betty comes along and kisses you.." she mumbled.

" Er... yeah.. About that..." he said nervously.

" Oh yeah. I know about your deranged little crush Neutron! All those pictures of her! Don't pretend you don't have them to please me, even though I don't know why you try to please me, because you like Betty.. First April, now Betty! Why can't you just open your beautiful blue eyes a little bit wider and see whats standing right in front of you? Why can't you just understand? I didn't risk my life to be repaid like this.. I didn't save you millions of times just to be treated nicely one moment, and then as soon as a hot girl comes along I don't exist anymore. It just doesn't work that way Neutron! You see Jimmy... I love you! I've loved you since the moment I met you.. You and your stupid- beautiful blue eyes, your chocolate whippy dip hair, and your genius IQ, your inflated ego, your big mouth! I know it's crazy and insane.. But I love you.. And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it.. I am truly, crazy, insanely in love with you James Isaac Neutron..." she fumed furiously and without thinking started to walk towards him.. He started to back away, but before he got to far she grabbed his shirt and crashed her lips upon his. Electricity shot through her spine, to her core.. The wall that she had built to keep her true feelings for him away from everyone came crashing down in a spectacular light show of pinks, reds, greens and purples.. His lips were so soft.. So warm.. She relaxed her grip upon his shirt, and relaxed the tenseness of lips.. She felt her knees turning into jelly, her brain turn into grey mass of nothingness.. Just then she pulled away and noted that her lips were burning quite pleasantly.. Jimmy just stood there. Eyes wide, and then he got the strangest look on his face.. So dazed.. So unlike Jimmy.. and said three words that she would never forget..

" Humana.. Humana.. Humana.." he just stood there stupidly. " Me like!" he said with a grin plastered on his face. She blushed and looked at her shoes. " Er.. I mean... Oh who am I kidding? Will you go out with me?" he blushed and looked her in the eyes.

" What about Betty?" he smiled.

" I meant to tell you Cindy... she kissed me remember.."

" But you got that look.. The one I pictured you would give me.."

" But you got more then that. You got humana.." he laughed a little bit. Then she remembered the day that Neutron was under the love potion... was he hinting at a deeper feeling here?

" Yes I will go out with you Neu.. I mean.. Jimmy.." " On one condition... I watch you burn all those pictures.." he looked at his shoes.

" Or don't you want to get rid of them?" she looked down at him. He grinned broadly.

" I have a girlfriend .. Remember?" Cindy blushed.

" Yes you do.. And she tells you that you better get rid of them or she'll nock your teeth out.."

" I love you when your like that Cind..." he said as he grabbed her hand again. She looked skeptically down at him. " Er.. I mean..." she leaned down and closed her eyes and there lips met in a soft, warm, kiss.. She could feel happiness in every inch of her body.. It was like she wasn't on the ground at all, she could almost swear, she was in fact in space.. kissing heaven itself.

" Humana Humana Humana.. ..." he blushed and spoke again. " I love you.." She blushed and grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his, and as they walked hand in hand she just kept picturing how adorably stupid Neutron looked so speechless for those three little words.

Humana... she pondered the word.. Humana... Humana.. Even though she didn't quite understand what they meant, she defiantly would never get tired of hearing them.


End file.
